¿Quieres Pizza?
by Cami Sky
Summary: En el primer dia de convivencia juntos, James descubre que la comida muggle puede unirlo aún más con su querida pelirroja.


¡Hola! Hace muuucho tiempo que no subía ningún fanfic... ¡ya extrañaba hacerlo!

Este fic lo tengo terminado desde hace bastante tiempo pero por una u otra cosa siempre decia "ya publico otro dia" y dejaba correr el tiempo.

Otra vez... ¡despues de mucho tiempo!

**¿Quieres pizza?**

-Hoy es el primer día, así que no planeo cocinar-dijo Lily Evans con una enorme sonrisa mientras, con la varita, iba moviendo varias cajas de uno a otro lado de la sala vacía-Hay que pedir algo.

James Potter reprimió una carcajada. ¿Acaso existía algún momento en que su pelirroja se ofreciera voluntaria para cocinar? Para ser totalmente honestos… agradecía enormemente el hecho de que su ojiverde no quisiera acercarse a la cocina; no quería pasar el primer día de convivencia con dolor de estómago.

-Buena idea-el pelinegro cogió el teléfono (que le había costado lo indecible aprender a utilizar) que había en un aparador-¿Qué se te antoja?

-No se...-la chica pensó durante un par de segundos-¿Puedes darme opciones?

-¿China?

-¿Italiana?

-¿India?

A cada sugerencia del hombre, la ojiverde negaba con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. ¿Qué quería comer?

-¡Pizza!-Lily guardó su varita en el bolsillo y dio un pequeño saltito-Muy crujiente y con bastante queso.

James hizo una mueca. Comida muggle. No es que le resultara desagradable, al contrario. Era deliciosa y diferente a todo lo que había probado antes. Pero no estaba muy seguro de que cosa era una _pizza_…

-Se me hace agua la boca-Lily le quitó el teléfono de las manos y empezó a marcar un número que se sabía de memoria-¿No te gustan las pizzas?-preguntó después de ver la cara de desconcierto de James.

-No, me encanta la pizza-se apresuró a afirmar el hombre.

-Olvídalo-la pelirroja sonrió-Podemos pedir cualquier otra cosa.

-La pizza está bien-repuso el moreno-Ya he comido pizza antes.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

James devoró el último pedazo que quedaba en la caja con deleite, saboreando cada centímetro de aquella fabulosa comida.

Así que eso era una pizza.

¡Era simplemente adictiva!

Podía jurarlo delante del mismo Ministro de Magia; la comida muggle era simplemente asombrosa. ¿Por qué los elfos de Hogwarts no sabían cocinar así?

-Parece que si te gustaba-comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Te dije que ya había comido pizza antes-el moreno agitó su varita y envió la caja vacía directo a la basura-Debes confiar un poco más en mí.

-Claro que confió en ti James-repuso la ojiverde mientras se acercaba al hombre de lentes y revolvía suavemente su ya despeinado cabello negro- Si no confiara en ti, no habría aceptado mudarnos juntos.

-Tengo miedo-dijo James en voz muy baja.

-¿Miedo a qué?-preguntó la joven mujer confundida.

-Miedo a que la convivencia te muestre el desastre andante que soy y te alejes de mí.

Lily se quedó en silencio. Muy pocas veces había escuchado a James confesar sus temores. El chico siempre se mostraba muy despreocupado y casi nunca expresaba sus más profundos pensamientos. Solía ser muy reservado. Esta ocasión probablemente no se repetiría en mucho tiempo.

-No tienes que tener miedo de eso-susurró Lily con ternura mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del moreno-No planeo alejarme de ti.

El joven hombre suspiró. Le era muy complicado expresar el miedo. Su abuelo siempre le había dicho que un Potter jamás demostraba temor ni a nada ni a nadie. Es más, esas habían sido sus últimas palabras.

"_Un Potter no deja que vean que tiene miedo"_

No había conseguido arrancar esas palabras de su cabeza durante varios años… hasta que conoció a Lily Evans. La pelirroja había entrado en su vida desde el primer instante en que la vio y había echado raíces de manera definitiva. Con su chispeante alegría conseguía alejar las sombras de ese recuerdo.

-Te amo-dijo Lily ante el silencio del pelinegro-Y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso.

-Yo también te amo-dijo James al mismo tiempo que la estrechaba entre sus brazos-Para siempre

-Para siempre es mucho tiempo-repuso la ojiverde con sus ojos clavados en el rostro del hombre después de separarse un poco de su abrazo.

-Para siempre me queda pequeño-refutó el moreno con convicción.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó la chica con sus ojos levemente entrecerrados.

-Completamente.

-Entonces que sea para siempre.

James sonrió y se levantó de un salto para coger el teléfono. Esto debían celebrarlo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pedir una pizza-respondió con una sonrisa-Porque hoy no planeo cocinar.

-¡Pero acabamos de terminar una de tamaño familiar!-exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja.

-Entonces pediré una más grande-contestó el pelinegro sin inmutarse.

-Honestamente…

-Es deliciosa-se justificó James sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-Está bien-concedió Lily unos segundos después-¡Pero solo porque hoy es el primer día!

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Un one-shot pequeñito… pero mi cabeza no daba para otra cosa. Quiza no sea lo que esperaban, pero espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito.

¡Nos vemos en otro fic!

Cami Sky

Espero no demorarme tanto en publicar otro fic... ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
